finalfantasyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legionaires (FF8)
The Legionaires (a twisted version of Legionnaires which is pronounced Legion-Airs instead of Legion-Nairs), also known as the Legions of God or the Legions of Angels, was an army of cloned and genetically modified Magic Potentials whom their Genetic Templates had died in the process of becoming a Sorcerer/Sorceress History and Design Compared to Esthar, the Floating Cities of Albion have had cloning capabilities for thousands of years, using Magic to speed along their technological advancement in society. Legionaires are are designed to NOT age and NOT need sustinance (e.g. Food, Water, etc), they do not get ill and their physical bodies have a high repair rate, the armour they wear not only enhances their physical strength and protect them more than present Galbadian or Estharian designs but also enhance Magical Capabilities. Each Legionaire has a strain of Magical Gene or Sorceress/Sorcerer Power within them, that coupled with their incredible armour and healing capabilities make them incredible hard to finish off which therefore makes them also a mighty threat, many non-born Sorceresses/Sorcerers have problems fighting against the Legionaires as they have some Magic Canncelling abilities for dealing with "run-aways" or traitors to Hyne's Sacrifice Born Government on the artifical floating Islands of Albion. The most unique fact that the Legionaires CAN control their Bodies and Magic, even though the link between they and their neural impulses are shot meaning that they don't feel pain or any kind of emotion, this has made the Legionaires an invincible fighting force that nothing short of amputation will disable the Soldiers and their Higher Ranked Members. Types of Legionaire *Legionaire Soldiers *Legionaire Valkyrie *Legionaire Mages *Legionaire Pacifiers *Legionaire Balistic Operatives *Legionaire Commanders *Legionaire Technicians *Legionaire Pilots *Legionaire Bridge Crew *Legionaire Commandoes *Legionaire Homeguard *Legionaire Elite Guard, also known as the "Royal Guard" or the "Servants of the Divines" Technology and Equipment used by the Legionaires and their Commanders Guardian Forces Guardian Forces being the unique summons from Final Fantasy 8, however unlike those used by regular characters, the summons born from Sorceress/Sorcerer Use have amazzing levels of power and retain their true forms; as seen with Griever and Tiamat under Ultimecia. Dark Guardian Forces Some Sorcerer/Sorceress Commanders, more specifically Dunkel and Trian, have very powerful GF alter-egos that are twisted and dramatically more powerful than their previous conterparts since being plunged in Darkness. The Known Dark Guardian Forces and whom they belong to are noted below: The Ultimate Dark Guardian Force - Dunkel Details on it are Unknown other than it is the "God" of the other Darkness infected Guardian Forces, it is specified that Dunkel desires to claim it for his own, its powers are said to eclipse all GFs however it is possible that a Positive variant exists to balance it. 'The "Dark Guardian" Guardian Force' - Dunkel An original Dark-born Guardian Force that Dunkel created out of many internal Darkness when Centra burned to the ground, Dunkel is the present user and has it junctioned to his own Dark Powers. Dark Quezacotl - Hyne; Presently Dunkel A Dark version of Quezacotl that was created and originally wielded by Hyne a long time ago, it argumented his Darkness-type Lightening, after Hyne "left" it was handed down to Dunkel as he used the Darkness based attacks similar to which Hyne had taught him from his own selection of skills. Dark Siren - Unknown A Dark Summon which is aligned under an unknown Commander. Dark Brothers - Hyne; Presently Dunkel A Dark version of the Brothers: Sacred and Minotaur, that was created and originally wielded by Hyne a long time ago, it argumented his Darkness-type Earth, after Hyne "left" it was handed down to Dunkel as he used the Darkness based attacks similar to which Hyne had taught him from his own selection of skills. Dark Ifrit - Hyne; Presently Dunkel A Dark version of Ifrit that was created and originally wielded by Hyne a long time ago, it argumented his Darkness-type Fire, after Hyne "left" it was handed down to Dunkel as he used the Darkness based attacks similar to which Hyne had taught him from his own selection of skills. Dark Shiva - Hyne; Presently Dunkel A Dark version of Shiva that was created and originally wielded by Hyne a long time ago, it argumented his Darkness-type Ice, after Hyne "left" it was handed down to Dunkel as he used the Darkness based attacks similar to which Hyne had taught him from his own selection of skills. Ice Magic has been given to power to even freeze enemies in place, leaving them open for attack. Dark Valefor - Trian presently ownes this Dark GF This Dark Valefor is a mighty beast of burden that does heavy dark and non-elemental damage, it does its regular attacks however it is equipped with a new skill: Grand Dark Shockwave. Dark Valefor is fast and hard to attack, it also has high defence however some of its attacks have the potential to miss its mark, despite the power and speed of the coming attacks. Dark Alexander Dark Doomtrain - Trian This Dark GF is Junctioned to Trian to give his attacks Status Effects and immunity to most Status Effects also, he rarely ever summons it because it is dangerous possibly able to cause a large amount of death over a nation sized area. Dark Leviathan - Dunkel/Stand-Alone "Monster" A Leviathan mutated heavily by the usage of the Darkness, it is almost a hundred times bigger and thicker than the original Leviathan, it is used by Dunkel to heavily damage both Galbadia and Esthar's naval efforts giving his forces the free-run of the Seas. Dark Pandemona - Hyne; Presently used by Dunkel Dark is a Dark version of Dark Eden - Given to Trian Dark Eden is dramatically more powerful than its counterpart, being an experiment at the Deep Sea Research Center under the command of Dunkel Almasy when he managed to get a strain of the Ultimate Dark GF's DNA, using Eden as a template they managed to create the Dark GF however its power quantity was a disapointment to Dunkel whom later gave it to Trian. Dark Ixion Dark Bahamut Dark Yojimbo Dark Anima - Trian eventually ownes this Dark GF. This Dark version of Anima has its Darkness powers dramatically increassed which it uses to destroy anything in his/her path. Normal Guardian Forces Tonberry King - Trian Dunkel recruits to Tonberry King for revenge against Squall and the Party. Jumbo Cactuar - Trian Dunkel recruits to Tonberry King for revenge against Squall and the Party. Anima - Dunkel Dunkel is revealed to command the original Anima, using it to destroy entire legions of enemies, especially when Dunkel is on the frontline of combat. Griever - Dunkel After Ultimecia's defeat, the GF fell into the Abyss however it was saved when Dunkel used his powers of Darkness to enter into the Abyss, Griever is currently in the hands of Dunkel whom uses it to counter the original Eden. Tiamat - Trian Similar to Greiver, the brought-to-life GF: Tiamat, was sent into the Abyss after being defeated by the SeeD Team. Dunkel stepped in to save it, later Dunkel gave it to Trian for accepting Knighthood and later becoming a Sorcerer. Diablos - Dunkel Having gotten tierd of serving the SeeDs, Diablos reported back to Dunkel with his report on the SeeD and their ranks, he become Dunkel's GF as a reward for completing his mission Aerial Aerial Fortresses: *Lunatic Pandora *AF-01 Katana Aerial Dreadnoughts/Battleships: *Revelation-Class Air Battleship (Dreadnought Sized) *Deviant-Class Aerial Flagship (Dreadnought Classification) Aerial Destroyers: *Sword-Class Destroyer (Multi-Purpose Destroyer) Battlecruisers: *Trident-Class Battlecruisers (Heavy Battlecruisers) *Lancer-Class Battlecruisers (Light and Missile-type Battlecruisers) Assault Ships: *Radiant-Class Assault Ships Small Combat Airships: *Abaddon-Class Interceptor Airship *Creiz-Class Heavy Bomber Airship *Levian-Class Scout Airship Ground Armours: *HATSW-01 Stinger *HATSW-02 Feral *[http://finalfantasyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/HATE-06G6_HATE HATE-06G6 HATE ](H'eavy '''A'ttack 'T'actical 'E'nforcer) *[http://finalfantasyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/HATE-03G4_HATTE HATE-03G4 '''HATTE ](H'eavy '''A'ttack 'T'actical 'T'errain 'E'nforcer) *[http://finalfantasyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/HATE-04G2_HALTE HATE-04G2 '''HALTE] (H'eavy '''A'ttack 'L'ight 'T'errain 'E'nforcer) *HATF-89M6 Galleon *[http://finalfantasyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/HAEW-0678_HAEW HAEW-0678 '''HAEW] (H'eavy '''A'ssault 'E'nergy 'W'eapon) *[http://finalfantasyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/LATI-06G6_LATI LATI-06G6 '''LATI] ('L'ight 'A'ttack 'T'actical 'I'nterceptor) Vehicle Transports: *Rodian-Class Aerial Transport *Rex-Class Aerial Attack Transport Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Final Fantasy VIII Character Category:Final Fantasy VIII Original Character Category:Sorceress/Sorcerer Category:Sorceress/Sorcerer's Knight Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy VIII Airships and Support Vehicles